


Solnste

by algeamilktea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, In a way, Inspired by Frankenstein, Introspection, M/M, One Shot, POV Victor Nikiforov, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Rituals, So Married, Victor worships Yuuri, adoration, idk what else to call it, or at least it could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algeamilktea/pseuds/algeamilktea
Summary: Victor watches Yuuri as they take the next step in their relationship- and he couldn't look away if he tried.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Solnste

The sun had finally set, and what a perfect, clear night it was. Even just looking through the window, Victor could see the full moon surrounded by thousands of tiny stars. The first time Yuuri took him stargazing in Hasetsu, Victor couldn’t believe how many stars he could see, and now, even a month after arriving in this small cabin deserted in the Japanese countryside, the feeling was no different.

As much as he wanted to keep looking, he had to keep on task. Yuuri must have thought the same thing since he felt a presence appear beside him.

“Vitya,” murmured Yuuri, taking his hand, “are you ready?”

How could he not be? They had spent so long preparing for tonight that the fact that it’s finally time feels like a mere fantasy. Years of research and gathering materials, day upon day of preparation and training; the last two weeks had been especially draining both mentally and spiritually, ever since the start of the ritual on the new moon. But tonight, as the moon reaches its peak, their ritual would be complete, and by the next morning Victor and Yuuri will not only have a lot more free time, but maybe even be parents as well.

Victor turned to Yuuri, pulling him into a large hug, breathing him in. “Of course, Solntse, I’ve never been more ready for anything in my entire life.” Yuuri smelled smokey, the patchouli and lavender they had been constantly burning sticking to his skin, but as Victor nuzzled deeper into his neck, the unmistakable aroma that is indescribably just  _ Yuuri _ started to peek through. He loved it. The smell, the closeness, the pressure, it all grounded him and soothed his nerves. He held Yuuri even tighter. 

If he was nervous he knew that Yuuri was exponentially even more so.

With one final squeeze, he pulled back enough to rest his forehead against Yuuri’s. No words were enough to describe his love, his devotion, to the man in front of him. Even in the dark room, only illuminated by moonlight, Yuuri was clear to Victor. Even if the room was pitch black, Victor is sure he would still be able to see Yuuri. How couldn’t a planet see its sun? Or not Feel the constant pull of the gravity that flung it around its sun in perpetual orbit? 

With Yuuri, it wasn’t just that no words were good enough, but no words were needed. Yuuri’s stare bore deep into his soul, asking a thousand questions.  _ Are you scared? Are you sure? Do you want to back out now before it’s too late? Do you think it will work? What are we going to do if it doesn’t? What are we going to do if it does? _ And where his gaze asked once, it  _ said  _ double.  _ I’m excited. I’m nervous. I want this to work. I need you. Trust me. We’re finally here. Stay with me. Don’t let go. Just a bit longer. Thank you. We need to start soon. I love you. _

Victor felt his heart well up and tried to push all his emotions into his eyes. He squeezed Yuuri’s shoulders, doing all he could to make his face scream to Yuuri.  _ I love you I love you I love you _ . Victor breathed in more of Yuur’s scent, “Just say when.”

Yuuri nodded, and with a final squeeze of his shoulders, he pulled away and walked over to the table where they were keeping their cleansing oils and ritual garbs. “Okay. Let’s do this then.” 

Victor followed and slowly started to undress next to Yuuri, depositing his day clothes in a bin next to the table and wedding ring next to Yuuri’s on a platter to put back on later. As with every night, they started by rinsing off their hands and face in a small basin of water before patting them dry, afterwards, they put the oils on eachother. Yuuri went first, methodically adorning Victor in the different oils, muttering intentions as he slid his fingers across his skin. Victor knew he needed to keep his mind clear, thoughts focused, but it was hard when it felt like Yuuri was igniting the oil on fire with his every touch. When it was his turn to coat Yuuri, he couldn’t help but wonder if he felt like he was burning alive as well. If Victor didn’t think it would embarrass him too much he might have asked. 

When the cleansing was done they slipped on their rings and ritual garbs— loose-fitting white linen pants and shirts that are somehow both itchy and comfortable— and Victor moved to sit in the middle of the room as Yuuri started to cast the circle around them.

Yuuri’s talent never ceases to amaze him. Despite how anxious or uncertain he was in his skills, he seemed to pull off each action with unflinching grace. Or maybe it was due to his anxiety and uncertainty that he was able to work hard enough to appear so effortless; the thought made Victor smile, how Yuuri of him that would be.

Nonetheless, Victor was leaving the rest of the ritual up to Yuuri, only actively joining in when needed. Victor had spent the last few years in preparation for this moment, ever since he found out his dream of having children with his beloved husband could actually become a reality. Still, no matter how much meditation and focus training he did, he was nothing compared to Yuuri and the innate power he held within him. So he decided to instead wait, watch Yuuri do everything in the way that only he would be able to. There was nothing he wouldn’t trust Yuuri with like this. He would take his own life if Yuuri told him he could bring him back.

A new light source brought Victor’s focus back to the room. Yuuri seemed to ignite the candles out of nothing: logically he knew that he must have used a match, but even without one he’s sure Yuuri could have lit these candles, forcing them to light by simply picturing the flame dancing upon the wick, imagining the way it would illuminate everything in the room with a golden aura. One by one Yuuri lit the candles, and when he was finished, he moved to his place in the middle by Victor. He gave Victor a confident nod, signaling for him to pick up and open a worn leather grimoire; he was holding it for Yuuri to help contribute to the ritual.

Yuuri took a deep breath and started the incantation. Victor’s stomach twisted. It was finally happening. The realization struck something deep inside him and suddenly adrenaline started pumping through him like liquid lightning traveling through every vein, every artery, touching every part of his body, shocking him alive for the very first time. He had to push down the urge to jump up and punch the air, to scream and dance around, to pick Yuuri up and spin him around, to kiss him all over until his mouth went numb.

Instead, he just sat, quietly observing Yuuri, and oh, what a sight he was.

Victor couldn’t look away from Yuuri if he tried, he always thought that he was beautiful, but there was something about the way he quietly worked in the dim room, the way that the candlelight bathed his skin in a warm, golden hue and elongated the shadows around his concentration-creased brows and the way it made his deep brown eyes glow that made Yuuri, for the first time, truly ethereal. 

He might just be realizing it, but Victor has always known. Yuuri is his  _ Solntse _ , his  _ sun _ . He can create fire with his mind and light up a room by simply walking in it.

There is nothing as sublime as Yuuri. Nothing that can personally fire off every synapse of his brain the way Yuuri can. There was no doubt in Victor’s mind when Yuuri told him that he knew how to give them children, there was no doubt over the years of arduous training, and there was still no doubt as the final moments arrived. If anything, Victor was certain that he himself was given life by Yuuri.

Yuuri turned another page in the grimoire, his fingers brushing over Victors, burning holes straight through his flesh.

No, there was no doubt in Victor at all that Yuuri could do everything he said he could and more. Yuuri has always had a way of completely underestimating himself.

Barely a moment seemed to pass before Yuuri picked the grimoire up from Victor's hand, shutting it with a soft thud. He leaned forward, and Victor's mind went fuzzy from trying to put his full concentration on both Yuuri’s scent washing over him and his hair tickling his face, so much so that he almost missed Yuuri’s whisper licking across his ear, “It’s time, Vitya.” 

Yuuri pulled back, looking at him so intently. Victor couldn’t help but get goosebumps. Yuuri's eyes were so open, so full of steady intent. Somehow they were both the source of light that allowed Victor to see, and a dark pool that Victor could fall into and drown in if he got too close. 

Setting down the book, Yuuri picked up two candles and handed one to Victor, squeezing his hand as he did so. Without missing a beat, he walked across the room to the candle by the window Victor was at earlier, not even turning to make sure Victor was following; he was, of course, he was always following Yuuri. Victor loved moments like these when Yuuri was able to get outside of his own head enough to intuitively accept the way Victor trails behind him like a lost dog, consuming every last movement like it's the first thing he’s eaten in months. 

They light their candles at the same time, gripping each other's freehand as they do so. Yuuri’s hand was like a steel vice around his, his ring digging so deeply into Victor's hand that the indent would surely be there all night. He tried to squeeze back just as hard.  _ I’m here! _ He wanted it to say.  _ We’re almost through this! I love you!  _ The candles lit up and they walked towards the door leading outside where they had set up the last part of the ritual that afternoon. Yuuri let go of his hand for a second to open the door, immediately grabbing back afterward, something Victor was glad for. The cool evening breeze washed over them and Yuuri’s hand felt like the only thing keeping him from dissipating and floating away with it.

They crossed the threshold together and looked at eachother. Yuuri’s hold got so tight, it felt like Victor’s bones were seconds away from cracking under the pressure. He wouldn't have it any other way. Yuuri could actually break his hand so long as he kept looking at him like that and Victor would be happy.

Victor looked up at the sky, the moon now directly overhead. All those thousands of stars were still there as well, freckled across the sky, lighting it up like Victor had never seen before, but Victor knew better now. He was sure that Yuuri was the one lighting them up, just like he did Victor, just like he must the moon as well. Infact, at that moment, Victor was sure that Yuuri personally placed every last one of those stars just to show Victor. There isn’t a part of him that would doubt it.

He looked back at Yuuri, even a sky full of heavenly bodies couldn’t compare to his own personal star. The man in question smiled at him, making Victor shiver more than the brisk wind ever could. 

No, nothing could ever compare to Yuuri.

“Are you ready, Vitya?”

“More than ever, Solntse.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda weird so I was kinda scared to post it, but oh well. I hope you liked it!!!! It's my first time posting on here so I hope I did it correctly lol. Anyways, thank you so much for reading it!!!


End file.
